


Lost between Realities

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Realities, Fear, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reality Bending, Scared Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The Host is tangled in the strings of realities, having lost where he was supposed to be and where he wanted to be.Catching glimpses of realities were his life is nothing butpain, he just wants to get back.





	Lost between Realities

It’s quiet.

Truly, he didn’t expect anything else than silence, here. 

It wasn’t very comforting.

The strings of reality were wrapped tightly around him, and he was trapped like a fly in a spider’s web. He was just waiting for his impending doom, in the end, as he watched realities shift and work around him, hundreds and millions of other realities   
He could feel them changing around him, wrapping tighter and tighter.

He wasn’t supposed to be here.

He could barely breathe. 

The strings were cutting into his skin, tainting it with bloody red. His throat hurt, from the strings choking him, cutting into the delicate skin and making him bleed, burning his flesh in mockeries of what was happening.

His breaths were shallow as he waited.   
Waited for what was going to happen next.

 _“What do you think you’re doing?”_ , a growling voice Host could identify as Dark’s.  
_“Th-the Host- he di-didn’t m-mean-”_ , his own voice, so much softer, _terrified_ , and he dreaded this reality he could feel.  
The terror coursing through his veins, making his breathing faster, shallower, tensing instead of how he wanted to curl up and hide.  
_A sickening slap echoed through his ears, his cheek burned with the pain coursing through him, making his face throb._  
Host’s breaths were shaky as he tried to shake off this reality. It wasn’t were he was supposed to be, _he knew that_ , but it felt like he was _forced_ to experience it.

The thread tied around his hand burned harshly, and he felt like he could _smell_ his flesh burning, and then it stopped, ice cold against open wounds.

It hurt.

He couldn’t even begin to count in how many threads he was tangled. _One_ of them must be the one he’s supposed to be in. _One_ of them must be the reality where he left from, but needed to be.  
Not that he’d know.  
He wasn’t sure _anyone_ would know.

It was rare this happened to him. That he lost himself between realities, with no idea which one was his own. Every one he experienced felt like he needed to be there, everything filling his head with memories that weren’t supposed to be his.  
He just awaited the moment it happened in two realities at once, and there would be two consciousnesses of the Host tangled in threads with no way out.

Perhaps it had already happened.

Perhaps he was one of many consciousnesses tied up in threads, waiting for fate to come like a spider, wrap him up in threads until he can’t breathe, can’t see, can’t _think_ , and he’s so lost in realities he won’t know when the spider comes back, comes back to eat him whole and destroy him.  
He winced as another thread wrapped around his chest, squeezing so tight it felt like it wanted to pop his head off. He really wouldn’t be surprised if that would happen here.

 _“Oh Ho~ost”_ , a sing-song voice echoed through the Host’s ears, a fresh wave of absolute terror coursing through him, making him whimper.  
_He curled up tightly, breathing fast and shallow, trying to be quiet. He knew he knew where he was. He knew he wasn’t safe here._  
_A door slammed open, making him flinch violently, and the chuckle of the voice he feared most made his blood run cold._  
Host’s breathing was fast, as fear made its home in his chest. It was the voice of the doctor, his beloved, his Edward. And in this reality, there was no voice he feared _more_.  
_“There you are, sweetheart! You didn’t show up for your check-up.”, Edward scolded him, while also dragging him out of the only softness he ever felt here, his “pile” of two blankets and three pillows. He was desperately clawing at the ground as Edward dragged him backwards, sounding so caring it hurt._  
_“Th-the Host- he begs Edward to- to **please** let him go-”, his voice was choked up, scared, **terrified** , and he tried so desperately to get away._  
_“Now now darling, that’s no way to greet your boyfriend, is it?”, Edward hummed, and he picked Host up. The action was so easy for the bigger man, holding the Host close to his chest. He was trembling, bloody tears running down his cheeks, and he clutched the lab-coat tightly in his hands._  
_“You haven’t been eating again, have you? Bad Host.”, Edward chided softly, carrying Host out of his room. The Host was severely underweight and malnourished, but it didn’t matter. He was constantly cold because of the blood loss, and his mind was twisting with fear and mixed feelings._  
_“The Host is sorry.”, he mumbled softly, and earned a pressed kiss to his hair._  
_“I know.”, Edward hummed, and brought him to the clinic._

He gasped when he was freed of that twisted reality, arms yanking at the strings as he tried desperately to claw at the strings wrapped around his throat, around his chest, around all of his limbs and head and body-parts.  
He just wanted to be freed, to be away from all of this terror. _So many_ realities had him _suffering_ , had him _breaking_ , were nothing but _pain_. He hated it, he wanted to get back to his _own_ reality, where he came from, where he _hoped_ no other consciousness had claimed its place yet and forced him to go to another.

He wanted to be _happy_ , it was all he asked for, and he didn’t want to stay here.

He didn’t want to be lost in strings, lost in realities.

He gasped, shooting up from where he was laying, hands flying to his throat as he desperately _breathed_ , all of his body tingling and hurting. Words flooded his mind, speech, feelings, the future and the past filling his head until it got too much for him and he whimpered, blood dripping from his cheeks.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re back.”, the gentle voice of Edward reached his ears, and the feeling of the doctor’s hand on his back gentle rubbing circles. He focused on that feeling, those words, as Edward continued to gently talk to him.

“H-how- the- Host wonders how- how long he’s been g-gone.”, Host managed to speak, voice shaky and stuttering. He still wasn’t fully here, but everything was coming back to him, memories that belonged to _him_ and no one else filling his mind again.  
“Almost a day. We’ve found you in the library.”, Edward replied softly, and Host nodded lightly. Almost a day.

 _It had felt like years_.

“The H-host questions if... if Edward could- tell him. About this reality.”, Host said softly, sounding more lost than he’d like to. He just needed help. Reassurance.  
To know he was where he was supposed to be.  
“Of course, Host.”, Edward said softly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and when Host leaned against him, Edward wrapped an arm around his back and held him close, quietly telling him how this reality was like.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write more with that second alternate reality  
> i've sort of used it before and I really love it?  
> In that reality, pretty much everyone lost their damn minds and are just down-right insane murderers  
> Except Host. Because of reasons I haven't come up with yet, but, are relevant to the reality.
> 
> maybe i should write smth with it.  
> i just dont know what lolololol


End file.
